


Christmas Present

by Beathen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Severus a unique Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on November 29, 2005. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"What's that on your neck?"

"What does it look like?" 

Snape gave an exasperated sigh. "You are going to send me to an early grave, Harry. You know that, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. Life of torture with an insufferable brat complete with pain and torture resulting in an early grave." He shifted against the headboard of the bed, hands behind his head and wearing nothing but a red ribbon around his neck tied in a bow. "Now, get over here and unwrap your Christmas present." The gleam in his eyes left no room for speculation on what exactly was going to happen in a few moments time.

"How fortunate for me that I've put up with you for the last few years." He mock-sighed as a smile began to form on his face peeling off his clothes and stalking towards the bed. He tilted the young man's head back for a passionate kiss. As Snape pulled the ribbon from around Harry neck, he leaned to the side and whispered into Harry's ear, "Merry Christmas, brat."

"Merry Christmas, git."

~~The End~~


End file.
